


Lucky Find

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [31]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, and the associated, barbarian au, dub-con, heat cycle, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:One rash decision, one heat cycle to blow the impromptu plan to hell, and one happy ending.





	Lucky Find

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Ricochet, Jazz/Ricochet, Blurr/Ricochet/Jazz,  
>  **Warnings:** Heat Cycle, and the associated, Dub-Con, Abduction, Sticky Smut, Barbarian AU,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Y'all, we made it to the end! This wasn't the original pairing I had planned for this fic, but then I saw arts and HAD TO. Enjoy~ (this one did take a bit tho, so it's unbeta'd)
> 
> And here's the prompt I used: Barbarian X Heat trope AU: Mech A just kidnapped their citymech dream mate, mech B after a long and satisfying hunt. Sadly in their haste to steal mech B away, they lost track of their heat cycle. Now they have to entice mech B into claiming Them, before someone else does.
> 
> 31\. Barbarians/Heat

Ricochet paused and looked over the lip of a ravine just a little taller than he was, well-hidden from the wall-walkers above and a little farther north. Their transport still smoked, thick, black clouds of it billowing from the back. That was rather unimportant though, next to what- rather _who_ Ricochet could see. The mech was all city, but he was _stunningly_ attractive- and that assessment from was from one who knew full well how desirable he and his twin were. Ricochet didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful mech than Jazz, but now...

//Mine,// Ricochet whispered to the clearly agitated mech.

Long, sleek legs Ricochet couldn't wait to feel wrapped around his hips moved in long, annoyed strides. The mech paced toward Ricochet then back away, a frown pulling down the corners of shapely lips. Ricochet couldn't hear him, but the mech was speaking, probably muttering to himself. He looked... fancy. The kind of fancy Jazz and Ricochet never would have been allowed anywhere close to before they escaped into the wilds and found their first clan. There was that darker part of Ricochet, a part he tried his best to keep leashed, which wanted to grab the mech and just mar the fine finish of his plating, but Ricochet shoved it down. No, this mech shouldn't be defiled, he should be worshiped on Ricochet's bed, made to scream in nothing but pleasure.

Ricochet moved, edging closer to the mech- to his future mate. Jazz was just going to have to deal. It was Jazz's fault he wasn't there with Ricochet anyhow.

There was a shout from by the transport, and that drew the mech's attention. Ricochet praised the stars and accepted their blessing as he leapt from the ravine. The mechs by the transport were busy with a new fire and didn't notice Ricochet at all.

"Fragging great!" Ricochet's soon-to-be-mate snapped and threw his hands out to the sides, letting them slap back against his outer thighs.

Ricochet was ready, and when the pretty blue mech spun around to stomp away from the wreckage in frustration, Ricochet struck precisely the right spot on the side of his helm to drop him into a forced reboot. The mech crumpled, and Ricochet caught him before he could clatter to the ground. The spirits were still with him, because those transport mechs were now fighting with each other and hadn't noticed a thing. Blind city dwellers, he thought and jumped back down into the ravine.

Whether it was luck or a blessing that had allowed Ricochet to duck out of sight without being caught, he knew he had to hurry. The mech, rather light for as tall as he was, was carefully draped across the back of Ricochet's shoulders, allowing Ricochet to securely hook his arms around a blue thigh and arm. A quick, final check to be sure the other wall-walkers weren't coming, and Ricochet set off south as quickly and quietly as he could.

An hour later and well into the winding canyons no city mech could hope navigating, Ricochet stopped and eased his mech to the ground. Rope was drawn out and looped securely around the mech's wrists and ankles, and just in time too. Ricochet stood and stretched, optics on the mech as he stirred then jolted fully awake.

Pure blue optics shot to Ricochet's face, wide and startled, probably a bit afraid. "The frag is this?!" the mech demanded.

"Caught ya," Ricochet said, not bothering to curb his accent into 'proper' NeoCybex. Why the Iaconian accent was considered the 'right' one, Jazz and he had never worked out. Neither of them liked to think too much about how they had once been citylings. They escaped young and were better off for it. Life was still a bit hard, but at least they were able to -mostly- live it on their own terms, and they didn't have to hide the fact they were twins.

"Yes, I see that," the mech said, smooth voice taking on a slight growl. "Why?" He twisted his hands and kicked his feet a bit, but Ricochet had bound him well.

"Tradition." Ricochet looked up at a turbohawk's call, but his original hunt was over. He had a far more valuable prize to take back to his little camp, and it wasn't getting any earlier. "Name?" he asked, looking back down at the mech.

Those blue-blue optics narrowed, and soft lips compressed into a flat line.

"Can give ya one," Ricochet said and grinned.

"Blurr," Blurr absolutely snarled.

"Nice ta meetcha, Blurr. I'm Ricochet." Then Ricochet bent and hauled his mate-to-be over his shoulders again.

It was somewhat less comfortable this time. Blurr struggled when Ricochet pushed his arm between the cityling's legs, and then he _bit_ Ricochet's arm! Ricochet jumped, letting the landing jolt up through his own body to rattle Blurr. "None o' that slag!"

"Speak NeoCybex pretty well for a savage barbarian!" Blurr spat back, but he didn't bite again.

"Speak a few languages, wall-walker. How 'bout you?" Ricochet set off, gaze sweeping the ground so he wouldn't step in any coilviper holes.

Blurr didn't answer, and Ricochet took that to mean he only spoke his one precious language. Probably hadn't even thought to learn others. Ricochet wondered just what he had gotten himself into, but he also knew he was a good hunter. He knew a variety of crafts, and was one of the few mechs of his clan who could catch turbohawks- a delicacy.

Blurr would be seduced and willing in no time, and then hopefully Jazz would like their new mate.

~ | ~

The afternoon wore on, and Blurr began to suspect something was wrong. His captor carried him easily enough at first, but their stops came more and more frequently, and the breaks lasted longer each time.

"Lost?" Blurr asked with a smirk once he was put down again.

"No." Ricochet moved away from Blurr, pacing and agitated. "Not far now." Though the words seemed to be for Ricochet, not Blurr.

Blurr subtly worked at his bindings while Ricochet's back was turned, but kept his optics on the mech. He was a bit shorter than Blurr, the top of his head perhaps only just even with Blurr's shoulders. He was cute, Blurr admitted, but he much preferred his partners to ask his permission, not knock him out, sling him over their shoulders, and haul him off into the dangers of the wildlands. It was a surprise that Ricochet could speak NeoCybex at all. Blurr had always heard that the barbarians couldn't speak, or that those very few who were still more mech than mechanimal couldn't understand anything but their own crude 'language'. It made Blurr curious despite the twinge of fear being so far from his proper home brought. Maybe those stories had been exaggerated?

"Seriously," Blurr said on a sigh. "What are you doing? Is this for a ransom? Because I can promise you, my sponsor pay whatever you want, but he's going to expect proof of life." Platinum would make it all back and then some on Blurr's next race, so it wasn't a problem, and that was if his agents failed to track Ricochet back down after the exchange and take back the creds.

"What?" Ricochet asked, and Blurr frowned a little. The visor seemed a bit too bright.

"Ransom. You've captured me for ransom, right?"

"No." Ricochet gave his head too hard of a shake for it to be completely attached to the negative response and stomped back over to Blurr.

"Look, whatever this is about-"

"Shut up."

Blurr heaved a sigh as he was lifted again. "Don't drop me please. I don't want the dents."

"Not gonna drop you," Ricochet grumbled, but Blurr was focused on something else.

A sweet, tingling scent reached his olfactory sensors, and Blurr frowned. Primus, was the mech that hot for him? And he _was_ hot- hotter that before Blurr was put back down. There was no way Blurr was going to let this mech force him to interface. That was _not_ going to happen. Ricochet would find out very quickly that Blurr wasn't without his own defenses. All he would need was a clear shot to kick out, and it'd be Ricochet unconscious on the ground. Pits, Blurr would even cooperate. All he'd need to do so he could escape were for his legs to be untied. There were cities all over Cybertron, and he was easily recognizable. All he'd need to do is pick a direction, run up to the walls and call for help, and there wasn't a single being on the planet who could catch him once he got moving.

Ricochet stumbled around a bend, and Blurr thought he was finally going to be dropped, but the other mech managed to keep his feet with a grunt. Blurr lifted his head and frowned at the small- that wasn't a dwelling.

Metal sheeting was leaned up against an elongated triangle. Blurr doubted he would be able to stand at it's center without having to duck his head. It was long and wide enough for two mechs to lie in, but when Ricochet put Blurr on the ground outside, he saw only one side held crude mats for recharge. The other was a mishmash of items he only barely recognized as baskets and containers.

" _Primus_ ," Blurr sneered, at the dusty mess. "You actually live like this?"

His captor froze in crawling into the lean-to, fury lashing through his field at Blurr as he looked back over his shoulder. "Ain't all of us lucky enough ta be sparked in Iacon. Ya'll learn ta like it."

Blurr snorted indelicately. "Oh, yes, I can see myself enjoying rolling about in this mess. How right you are about me, complete stranger who doesn't even seem to know who I am."

"Ya're Blurr," Ricochet shot back as he crawled further into the shadows of his lean-to.

"Yes, but you don't know what that means." Blurr watched as Ricochet dug through a pouch of some kind and bit off what was probably a curse in the barbarian language. "Look. If you're that hard up for a frag, I'll show you a good time, but then I want to go home. This isn't fun or funny."

"Rust!" Ricochet snapped, and then buried his face in his hands.

Blurr thought he could see how the mech shivered, and frowned. "Maybe you could just explain what in the Pits is going on. How about we try that?"

"My heat cycle's startin'," Ricochet admitted, his words muffled behind his hands.

"So you decided to abduct me and... what?" Blurr asked as he subtly picked at the knots of his ankle bindings. "Hope I wasn't the sort able to control myself just because you smell a little nice? Sorry, mech, but I'm a Racer. We're used to each other going into heat and resisting the urges. You won't get my panel open no matter how cute and desperate you are."

The gold visor lifted into view, and Blurr met the wildling's gaze with his own steady stare. "Wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed ta happen," he bit off.

Blurr shut his optics and cycled his vents. With effort to keep his patience, he said, "I'm not a ransom. You didn't capture me to service you through your heat." Blurr opened his optics, felt his jaw tighten as the irritation threatened to boil over. "So then _why_ , by Primus, did you knock me out and steal me away?!" Anger boiled over anyway, but Ricochet just slumped more.

"Thought ya'd make a good mate." Ricochet crawled toward Blurr, and Blurr quickly curled his fingers into fists in an effort to hide his attempts at loosening the knots. Mate Blurr's aft though. That wasn't going to happen. "All city, but pretty. Look strong and healthy," he said, and to Blurr's surprise, began untying the knots with shaking fingers.

Up close, Ricochet really _did_ smell nice- warm and sweet, the brighter metal scent of the wildlands clinging under the rising heat-scent. Blurr was used to the cities, to the thicker, heavier -now that he had a comparison to make- scents of oils and cleansers and polish, road-smell from those who drove themselves around. Blurr chose not to kick when his legs were free, and remained still as Ricochet unbound his wrists too.

"You wildlings and your abductions," Blurr said softly as Ricochet sat back and looked aside. "I thought it was just silly romance story stuff. Well, not the abductions, I knew those were real, but the whole abduct a mate thing."

"Usually don't bother with wall-walkers for mates," Ricochet muttered, his plating beginning to fluff out to help expel the excess warmth. "Sometimes they can be worth it though."

"I want to go home," Blurr stated and watched the mech tremble, his lower lip poking out adorably. "However, since you're clearly just sitting there waiting for me to leave, and aren't trying to force this, my offer remains. I know how to help a mech through his heat, and I've got the stamina to do it. If you agree to take me home afterward, or at least close to a city so I can find my own way, then I'll help you with this. You can't keep me as your mate, but I'll give you a few days of fun."

Ricochet looked to be in a full pout, but Blurr remembered his own last heat. Those early hours before it really started to hit also noticeably affected a mech's mind. Blurr could recall some of his own odd behavior after the fact. Maybe Ricochet's culture was to blame for the ill-advised abduction, but Blurr was willing to lay some of the blame on the idiotic coding and its effect on one's processors. Unfortunately, some mechs just had to suffer through. Primus, how he and the other Racers wished they could have energy sinks like so many other Cybertronians. Sinks probably didn't exist out here at all.

Blurr climbed to his feet and stepped closer to the lean-to, one hand held down to Ricochet. "Come on. You've got energon here, right?" Blurr had a few little goodies stashed away, but they wouldn't be enough to fuel them through a heat cycle, or the recovery.

"Yeah." Rather than take Blurr's hand, Ricochet rolled to his knees and crawled over to the containers. Blurr followed by ducking in and taking a seat on the bottom of the berth mats. "These here are all good." The containers were lined up and two beaten-metal cups were set beside them. "This here has turbohawk eggs. Wanna try ta keep one at least, but we can eat the others."

Turbohawk eggs? Blurr blinked but let it go. He could manage for a few days, and then once home, he'd be sure to tell his team to scan his tanks and check his systems extra carefully. The mechs out here survived the wilds, so clearly their energon sources and their odd habits of eating other mechanimals wasn't _too_ unhealthy.

"Ya can go," Ricochet said, his shoulders slumped and shaking a bit. "Not sure what I was thinkin' beyond 'Ooo, that's a pretty one', now."

"I am pretty," Blurr purred and moved to kneel behind the mech. "Now enough with the pity party." He slid his fingertips in the lightest of touches over Ricochet's shoulders, watching as a harder shiver tracked through the mech. "I'm willing to help. I won't hurt you, and when it's over, we'll part friends, ok? I'll even tell them when I get back that that's what happened so they don't get silly about searching. A mech asked for my help, and I gave it. Pits, it'll even be good for my image."

"Your image?" Ricochet asked and turned his head to look back and up at Blurr. His visor was over-bright, and Blurr could feel the radiating warmth.

"You got optics under there?" Blurr asked rather than answer regarding his status.

"Don't wanna see 'em," Ricochet murmured, but he turned and slid his hands up over Blurr's shoulders. "Say yes one more time."

Blurr smiled and wound his arms around Ricochet to pull him in closer and purred, "I'm willing to 'face you into oblivion, cute stuff." One hand was reached up to slide a finger along the lower edge of Ricochet's visor. "I'll need to see all of your face though." Ricochet shook his head, but Blurr caught his chin and tipped his face up. "Sweetspark, you're going to be lost in a haze really soon, and part of how I'll know how you're doing is by your face."

"Fine," Ricochet grumbled. "But I warned ya."

Blurr quashed all reaction with the practice he'd gotten from being surprised by reporters shoving cameras in his face. "White optics are so rare," he said softly, and brushed his fingers down Ricochet's cheek. "I've never seen them before."

Ricochet shut his optics and dropped his chin, but he pressed closer to Blurr too. "Make us look angry or scared all the time."

"It's unusual," Blurr replied and scooted back on his knees, tugging Ricochet to the berth. "But I can feel your field. You're nervous, but you're not afraid of me."

"Should be you afraid of me."

Sure, terrified, Blurr thought as he braced himself up with one arm and laid Ricochet out with the other on the surprisingly dense mats. He grinned though as he leaned over Ricochet. "Oh no, the sexy little wildling captured me and brought me back to his berth. Here I quiver in terror of the scandalous pleasures he'll introduce me to!"

Ricochet laughed- a real and open one. "Ya're a weird one."

"No, I'm a kinky one, but we'll go with the basics since we just met and you're in heat." Blurr wriggled his hips between Ricochet's thighs and dipped to kiss him. Electricity zinged down his back and made his spark pulse a bit harder. This really wouldn't be any kind of difficult.

A low, hungry moan rolled out of Ricochet, and he lifted his arms and legs to cage Blurr against him. "Don't know kink 'til me'n Jazzy get ya 'tween us," he said, neck arching back to give Blurr the room to burrow into his neck.

Blurr grinned and nibbled a short line of light little bites. He could have asked who 'Jazzy' was, but Ricochet was _hot_ and already arching up, rocking his panel against Blurr's in hitched little thrusts.

"Open for me, cutie."

"Not cute," Ricochet said, but his panel clicked as it retracted, and damp heat pressed and rubbed against Blurr, drawing out another moan.

"Sure you are." Blurr rolled his hips down, and smiled at the hitch in Ricochet's vents. "Frelling adorable really. These audial horns? So cute." He dipped his head and licked over one before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Ricochet bucked and cried out, frame tense as he tried to press harder to Blurr. It only took Blurr rocking down and sucking more on that little horn to send Ricochet gasping into his first release.

"There you go," Blurr murmured, nuzzling at Ricochet's helm as the mech came back down.

"Frag," Ricochet panted, his hands still tight against Blurr's back.

Blurr chuckled softly and moved lower to he could suck the cables of Ricochet's neck. "We're just getting started." He moved lower, trailing kisses and licks as he did, Blurr's own array heating. "You smell amazing," he purred, recognizing the slight fuzz around his own processors as the scent began to affect him. Blurr didn't bother to fight it. In the Racer barracks, they often made a game out of getting one of their own through their heat as quickly as possible. Blurr was alone in his task this time, but that just meant he wouldn't have to stop after his own first overload to give someone else a turn.

"Com'on!" Ricochet said and pulled at Blurr's shoulders.

"Hush, cutie. I've got you," Blurr said and pushed his fingers under the larger plates of Ricochet's chest to tease the wiring and cables there. "You just lay back and moan pretty for me." There was a flare of annoyance from Ricochet, but Blurr's fingers brushed something nice, and the wildling arched and moaned, hands grasping at Blurr again. Though Blurr had no intention of being distracted from his goal by the light tugs- a goal which he had finally reached.

The thick, heady scent of lubricant engulfed Blurr, and the taste pulled a low moan from him even as Ricochet yelped. Blurr pulled his hands down Ricochet's body in a firm caress, gripped his hips, and pressed his mouth right against the hot, twitching rim of Ricochet's valve with another low sound. He didn't usually have time for this in the barracks, everyone else eager for their chanec, but Blurr _loved_ the taste of lubricant under normal circumstances, and now... Primus, now it was even sweeter, sharper. Above him, Ricochet sobbed through another overload, and his valve clenched, trying to capture Blurr's tongue, and Blurr wasn't ready to give this up yet. Not when his own panel retracted. Not even as he had to push his spike against the berth mats for some relief from the pressure knotting up low in his belly.

Ricochet babbled something in that guttural wildling language of his, one hand on Blurr's helm, fingers scrabbling as Blurr plunged his tongue in again, seeking out nodes and licking the charge higher. Ricochet's fingers scraped over Blurr's helm wing, and Blurr reached up and caught Ricochet's hand, not wanting anything sensitive wrenched or clawed up by the mech's sharp talons.

"Please!" Ricochet shouted, whole frame bucking, and his other hand catching a seam in Blurr's shoulder.

Blurr was pulled at and huffed a laugh as he gave in and lifted himself over Ricochet. "Was trying to make it last a bit."

"Now! Need-" Ricochet cut off with a cry as Blurr thrust home.

He sank deep in that single plunge, and before he could even rock his aft back for the next thrust, Ricochet was wailing his release. Blurr drove him through it, doing his best to fight off his own rising charge as the slick, silken tunnel of Ricochet's valve rippled and clutched at him beautifully.

"Please!" Ricochet cried, writhing, his sharp finger tips digging into Blurr's plating, before dissolving back into his own language again.

Blurr couldn't tell if he was being cursed or begged or both, but he knew this dance as well as he knew how to run. He settled himself comfortably over the smaller mech, braced up on his elbows, and- Oh yes, that had definitely been a curse and a demand, Blurr thought and dipped his head down to kiss Ricochet. "Easy. I'm going to take care of you. Promise."

Ricochet chased Blurr's mouth for another kiss and all but wept as Blurr rolled his hips into a rhythm meant to get the job done. It didn't take all that long, and Blurr was left shivering and fighting for control as Ricochet screamed and thrashed under him, slick, molten heat squeezing and trying to drag Blurr deeper.

"Primus," Blurr whispered and tucked his face into Ricochet's neck. "One more, sweetspark," he said and began to thrust again. He tried to keep it steady, not drive into Ricochet too hard because they really were _just_ getting started. Blurr didn't want to hurt the mech or make him raw too soon. It would happen anyway before they were done, but if Blurr could maintain _some_ control, remain careful, hopefully Ricochet wouldn't need too much recovery time before leading him back out of this maze.

That hope of control slipped away as Ricochet whimpered and squirmed, pelvis rocking into every thrust. Blurr trembled with the bliss of it and the strain of resisting that coil which had twisted nice and tight down low. The familiar pressure pushed at the base of his spike, and his own vents came in hard gasps.

"Rico," Blurr said, pleading, as Ricochet clawed at his back and sobbed. "Slag." Blurr pushed deep and ground his array against Ricochet's, and as the mech's voice rose in a spiraling cry, Blurr felt the pressure surge free. He curled over Ricochet and held tight as every line of his body went alight with rapture and left him hanging amongst the stars for a few ecstatic moments.

Ricochet's whimpers drew Blurr back into his own frame and he nuzzled gently at the other mech's cheek. "Ok there, sweetling?" Ricochet nodded, and Blurr careful withdrew despite the disappointed whine and clutching hands and legs. "Easy. I'm not done with you."

"Be my mate," Ricochet begged, tears in his unusual white optics. "Stay!"

"We'll talk about that after," Blurr said and settled beside the mech. "When we can think clearly." He couldn't stay in the wildlands, but would it be so awful to have such a pretty little mech at his side back in the cities? Blurr wound an arm around Ricochet and teased the desperate mech with his free hand until his own systems recovered enough that he could 'face Ricochet properly. Everything else could wait.

~ | ~

Ricochet jolted awake, unsure what had alerted him, but this far from the safety of the clan and alone he was instantly alert to a possible threat. Blurr was still there, curled on his side against Ricochet's chest and facing away from him.

 _Just me, brother-mine,_ Jazz said over their bond. _Had a good time, huh?_

 _Damn good,_ Ricochet replied and tried to see with what little moon light managed to find its way to the canyon floor and into his tent. _Jazzy... I got a problem._

Movement at the front of the tent drew Ricochet's gaze, and he spotted his twin crouched there, the only light the blue of his visor. _Ya stole yerself a wall-walker, went inta heat, and he was good enough ya fell a bit for him._

Ricochet frowned, but that summed it up neatly enough. _More'n just a good 'facin'. He was... nice._ He remembered his own visor was up when he reached up to scrub at his face. _Thinks I'm cute, even with the optics. Was..._

 _He was gentle with ya,_ Jazz said, his voice softer as he crawled in and snuggled up against Ricochet's back. _I'm glad. I felt somethin' over the bond, and headed out. Might have a problem when we get back though. Chieftain didn't want me goin'._

 _I'm havin' trouble thinkin' I wanna go back,_ Ricochet admitted, and now with Jazz there, their bond open, he could see the most recent argument for himself, just the same as Jazz could see Ricochet's capture of Blurr and the past few days of heat-induced lust. But Blurr really had looked after Ricochet. He'd kept him fueled, cleaned them up periodically, and refused to go too hard no matter how Ricochet had begged. Ricochet was damn well-used, he could feel the ache, but he knew there was no damage. _I wanna keep him, but he don't want kept, and if Shadelock's bein' fussy again- still, bringin' an outsider in won't go well._

They both sighed and leaned into the other and their bond. Neither wanted to find yet another clan to try to join. They were _twins_ for frag's sake. They were Blessed. They were good hunters and strong fighters, but they just couldn't seem to find a place to really settle down in. They were so much better off than back when they had lived in the cities, starvelings, buymechs... At least in the wilds they were free. They could hunt for their own fuel, and they really had learned valuable skills. Ricochet was sick to death of Shadelock snapping at them for wandering beyond the limits he placed. There were no other clans in the territories they hunted, but Shadelock wanted them close, never mind that there were better hunting grounds if they roamed out father. It was ridiculous, and-

The unpleasant thoughts were interrupted by Blurr suddenly waking and sitting upright.

"Ricochet?" Blurr asked, his voice adorably muzzy, and those blue optics of his so bright as he twisted over and reached for Ricochet.

"Right here. Jazz found us too," Ricochet said, hoping that didn't cool the soft warmth he had found with Blurr. He was city after all.

"Jazz?"

"Yep," Jazz said. "Thanks for takin' care o' my twin for me. I wasn't close enough ta get ta him for the heat cycle."

Ricochet could have smacked Jazz for that. City mechs didn't like twins, and Ricochet had hoped to break the news more gently.

Blue brightened. "Oh! You're welcome." Ricochet knew enough from the way Blurr's optics changed shape to know he was smiling. "My pleasure really. I'm Blurr."

"Nice ta meetcha," Jazz said, and Ricochet could feel the amusement. "So, Rico here's half in love with ya."

"Jazz!"

Jazz blocked the elbow Ricochet threw back at him and laughed with Blurr. "He stole ya for mate, ya know?"

"So he said," Blurr replied and settled back on his side, facing Ricochet and Jazz and propped up on his elbow. "I really can't stay out here though. I'm a Racer. I've got a contract with my sponsor at the very least, but the truth is, I love my work and I love my fans."

Ricochet felt his spark sink though there was nothing at all surprising in Blurr's words. He could remember begging Blurr to stay with him and being put off. Jazz reached out over the bond and slid an arm around Ricochet's waist.

"What little thinking I could do," Blurr said, that laugh still in his voice, "I thought I'd invite Ricochet to come back with me. But you're twins, and I know that means you're already bonded to each other. You're both welcome to come, and Jazz, I guess we'll just have to get to know each other."

Jazz tensed in real surprise, but Ricochet felt his spark flare.

"You don't mind we're a package deal?" Ricochet asked, wary and fighting that sudden rush of hope.

"I've been around twins before," Blurr said simply. "I know that there are pockets of weird mechs who think it's bad luck or something, but I don't run on luck. I train my aft off to be the best, and taking on twins as lovers has never caused me trouble. Well, not trouble with racing," he added with a chuckle.

 _What do you think?_ Ricochet asked.

"What if it don't work between us?" Jazz asked and sat up behind Ricochet. "We were born in the gutters of Polyhex. We know the city life, and you might be fancy, but if we ain't happy, then what?"

Blurr shrugged- Ricochet felt the movement against the bedding. "Then I'll transport you wherever you want to go. I'm not the sort to whine at a mech to keep him in my berth. That slag's annoying and a mood-killer. And if it does work out for long enough, once I retire from racing, if you both really want to move back out to the wildlands, I'd be willing to give it a try."

Ricochet pushed against Blurr and kissed him.

 _And here we always thought I was the romantic led about by his spark,_ Jazz teased.

Ricochet swung a hand back to smack his twin, and Blurr laughed.

Blurr gave Ricochet a last, soft kiss and drew back. "One thing you both need to understand. I can't sparkbond until after I retire. It's against regulations, but if we last that long and that ends up being the goal, then great. But I don't want either of you thinking I'm playing some game or stringing you along." Ricochet got the sense the cityling had been on the receiving end of just such an accusation before. "Once I'm out of the contract and have enough to support us if we stay in the cities, then we can do that, but I'm not retiring early, and I'm not going to risk bonding against regs. Is that something you can live with, cutie?" he asked Ricochet directly.

Ricochet listened to Jazz, but his brother wasn't offering thoughts on that. Clearly, he was leaving this step to Ricochet alone. "Not bonding right off is... different from how things work here. We'd be faithful though, right? No other lovers?" That was important. Ricochet didn't want to be passed around as a buymech again. He wanted his Intended to belong to him only, to him and Jazz just like they'd belong only to him.

"Not something I ever gave much thought, but sure," Blurr replied, and his optics changed into that smiling shape again. "If it's important for the two of you, and being exclusive will be good enough until a sparkbond can happen, then I can do that."

Jazz pushed past Ricochet and leaned into Blurr's personal space, and then straight into a kiss Blurr smiled and allowed. The bond was wide open, and Ricochet could feel the echo of Blurr's lips on his own as Jazz deepened the kiss.

"Ya got enough ta keep us fueled?" Jazz asked as he drew back, and Ricochet grinned at the arousal he sensed.

 _Good, ain't he?_ Ricochet asked, and Jazz sent pleased agreement over the bond.

"I'm _the_ top Racer in the circuit. My sponsor is the head of one of the Tower's wealthiest families." Blurr curled a hand around the back of Jazz's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "I have more than enough, sweetspark."

It was boastful, but Ricochet found himself not really minding. Blurr had handled everything since his capture without panic. Sure he'd been frustrated before being taken, and certainly angry with Ricochet for taking him, but he had stayed incredibly calm. That actually reminded Ricochet of Jazz a bit.

"Oh," Ricochet said as the realization hit, and both his twin and Blurr looked at him. "The two of ya are either gonna get along amazin' or hate each other."

Blurr laughed, and in the next instant Jazz was dragged across Ricochet, then the both of them were pulled down to lie on either side of Blurr. "We'll be fine. And if all three of us aren't happy, then we'll part ways before we can make one another miserable."

Jazz looked over a chest Ricochet knew was blue and covered in scratches from their marathon of interfacing, and Ricochet could only grin back. "So, Jazzy, guess what I found for us while out huntin'."

Blurr burst out in laughter, and Ricochet only had the energy to laugh as well when his twin reached over to give his shoulder a push- though Jazz was laughing too.

"I needa let ya run off and hunt alone more often," Jazz replied, but Ricochet felt the flicker of possessiveness in Blurr's field before surprise replaced it.

Ricochet snickered and patted Blurr's chest, then he snuggled close and got comfortable, ready for more recharge. "Nah," he said as Blurr squeezed his arm around Ricochet and purred. "Think I'll quit while I'm ahead for once."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
